Connection
by Shinigami29
Summary: Kurt has a dream that he can't remember... but what connections does it have with his past and present?
1. SilverCat

Hey y'all!! This is my first X Men: Evolution Fic, so give me a break, okay?  
  
-  
  
SilverCat  
  
-  
  
A flash of smoke wisped in the air beside the stream, as a boy appeared.  
  
But this boy was like no other.  
  
He was a mutant.  
  
He looked in to the water, seeing his blue reflection staring back at him.  
  
"I'm a demon," he whispered, his German accent clear. "Vhat zid zey ever see in ve?"  
  
His eyes glistened with unshed tears, as he studied himself.  
  
His dark blue hair had changed several times in the past, each time getting darker.  
  
His two fingers and his thumbs limited the normal things he could do, and added on to the unusual.  
  
His two toed feet were idea for climbing, and gave him a cat like grace.  
  
And his spade-pointed tail helped him in many things.  
  
"Vhy can't I ve normal?" he asked the sky, bowing his head and pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
"Because your one of us," a voice whispered behind him. He snapped up to look, only to see a girl and a boy standing in the shadows.  
  
"Vho are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "And vho is us?"  
  
"Us is mutants, Bleu Diablo," the boy smiled, flashing his white teeth. "And we want you to join us." He made little gestures, as if speaking to a two year old.  
  
Then again, he was only off by 6 years.  
  
"Vhat do zou vant me to join?" he asked, blinking; the tears still had not stopped.  
  
"You have no choice," the girl stated, stepping out of the shadows; she was clad in a dark silver jumpsuit and a silver mask with a black belt and some sort of triangles as a head dress. "You either join us or die."  
  
"I zink I'd rather zie," he whispered, hiding his head in his knees. "It's not like I'll ve missed..."  
  
"Then join us Bleu Diablo," the boy stepped out a bit; he was wearing raggedy brown clothes and a black bandana around his flaming red hair and gloves with the middle finger of each cut out. "Save us the time of killing you."  
  
He stood up and walked up to the girl; he pulled a shining silver knife from a band on his wrist.  
  
"Vere," he said, pushing the knife into the girl's hands. "Do it."  
  
The girl looked at him, and then he noticed her belt move and unravel...  
  
It wasn't a belt...  
  
It was a tail.  
  
He was marveled at it for a second, watching it come out from around her waist and loop once down at her feat and meet in the back again.  
  
Suddenly, it was around his neck.  
  
Instinctively, his hands flew up and pulled on her tail, making him breathe if only a little easier.  
  
What happened next no one expected...  
  
He laughed.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and she dropped him suddenly, clutching her head.  
  
"What's wrong petite chat?" the boy asked, instantaneously at her side.  
  
"Nothing," she shrugged him off and stood up, looking at the boy. "Kurt Wagner?"  
  
He was surprised; how had she known who he was?  
  
"Vow zid you know?" he asked, stepping back a little; she ignored his question.  
  
"Now I know why Magneto said that you were to either join or be killed..." she looked down, her mask hiding her emotions perfectly.  
  
"Vho iz Magneto?" Kurt asked, looking at the two. "Vhy does he vant me zead?"  
  
"Long story enfant," the boy said; he took the knife from the girls hand and started towards him. "And you won't be here to hear it."  
  
"No," once again, her tail lashed out; this time fastening around his waist and lifting him off the ground. "He lives."  
  
"What!?!" the boy yelled at her. "We have a job to do!"  
  
"I connected with him Gambit," she hissed, gently placing him on the ground; she turned to him. "Kurt, promise me that you'll not try to do anything like this unless the people you love most hate you."  
  
"Virst you try to vill me and now zour giving me advice?" he looked comically at the girl. "Ztrange."  
  
"My name is SilverCat, and I will always look out for you," she whispered, stepping a little closer to him. "But you must promise me that."  
  
"I promise," he said; he watched her smile, and noticed her two sharp fangs. "Vhat are zose vor?"  
  
"These?" she blinked, and then smirked. "They're so that I can drink peoples' blood."  
  
"Drink zeir blood?" he gulped, and quickly decided that he was going to like her no matter what. "I zink that zou zhould ve called Vampire, not zilverkat."  
  
"I'll think about it," she smiled again.  
  
"Oh great," the boy said. "Enough with the romance business. We have to go before Magneto finds out that we -or should I say you- refused to do what he said."  
  
She nodded, and they both turned to the shadows and disappeared...  
  
-  
  
His eyes snapped open, and looked up at the wooden roof.  
  
It had been a long time since he had even thought of her...  
  
Was she still looking out for him?  
  
Smiling, he looked over at the clock; it flashed 4:32.  
  
He had tons of time before school.  
  
Pushing back the blankets, he waked to the door to the hall, not even bothering to slip something on over his midnight blue boxers; it was four thirty in the morning, like anyone else would care. 


	2. What Are You Doing Up?

Allo! Thanks for the vote of confidence!! Just to let ya know, I'm going to tone down Kurt's accent from now on; he ain't 8 no more.  
  
Pixie: but you were doing SO well!!  
  
Vern: yeah!!  
  
Ami: *shrugs* to bad.  
  
-  
  
What Are You Doing Up?  
  
-  
  
Kurt liked to walk around the mansion, apposed to porting. He liked to watch everything move around him, looking everywhere like a child would. He smiled, looking wide eyed at a painting of a sunset as he past by it.  
  
It only took him a few minutes until he was in the kitchen, in front of the fridge. He opened the fridge door and was reminded of his luck of having fur when it was cold. He pulled out the milk.  
  
He sat it on the counter and reached up to get a glass, closing the fridge with his tail; that was a valuable asset as well.  
  
"Kurt?" he juggled the glass in his hands for a moment when he jumped a bit, surprised that someone else was up; he cursed himself for not being on guard.  
  
Turning around, he saw Kitty in a long white t-shirt that she must have used to sleep in.  
  
"Ja?" he blinked innocently, turning back to his milk.  
  
"What are you, like, doing up?" he heard her ask; he pushed any and all thoughts about spilling something on her white shirt and was again happy for his fur.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he said simply. "Voke up after a dream."  
  
"What did you, like, dream about?" he heard her walk over to the small table, and got her a glass down as well.  
  
"I..." he started; what did he dream about? "I don't remember..."  
  
"That's strange," Kitty said; he purred the milk and walked over to her, leaving the milk carton for after. "I, like, wonder why you don't remember."  
  
"I remember one zing," he shrugged, placing her glass in front of her and sitting down as well; he couldn't help but feel exposed in nothing but boxers. "Zere vas a girl."  
  
"A girl?" Kitty looked at him puzzled; there was something else there, but Kurt couldn't recognize it, for soon it was gone. "Did you, like, have a wet dream?"  
  
Kurt blushed; she really didn't know how many......... not that he was about to say that!  
  
"NO!" he backed up in his chair a bit, making a disgusted look. "It vasn't a vet dream!"  
  
"Why don't we, like, ask the Professor to read your mind?" she suggested.  
  
"Nah," Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't matter." With that said, he proted back to his room. "And I am hoping that I'll dream of you this time..." 


	3. Rogue's Training

Hey there!! Just wanted to tell you all that this is going to get more confusing before it makes sense, kay?  
  
Pixie: just get on with it  
  
Ami: *shrugs* sure thing  
  
Pixie: anyways, we would like ya all to TRY to find all the different connections to keep yourselves busy  
  
Ami: also feel free to make suggestions on more connections if ya feel the need, kay?  
  
Vern: we hope you all enjoy the chapter, see ya!  
  
-  
  
Rogue's Training  
  
-  
  
Rogue sighed, and stretched her sleepy limbs; another day of school. She pushed herself up and shuffled over to her dresser, where she had put her alarm clock so that she wouldn't turn it off in her sleep.  
  
Turning the thing off, she shuffled in her top drawer for her usual clothes, and stalked off to get an early shower before everyone else.  
  
Much to her dismay, someone else had the same idea; sighing again, she could do nothing but wait. Hey, the person had the smarts to get up even earlier then her, might as well let them finish showering before she screamed at them for using her hot water.  
  
She heard the water turn off and the door open, and she put all her attention to the person coming out.  
  
Kurt.  
  
"Oh," he said, surprised so see her evident on his face. "Vhat are you doing up?"  
  
"Ah wanna take a shower sugah," Rogue said, unable to stay angry at the fur ball; he had that effect on her. "So ya get goin', 'kay?"  
  
"Sure zing Rogue," Kurt smiled at her before he ported back to his room, leaving a cloud of smoke and the sent of sulfur in the air.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself as well, and entered the small bath room, looking around to see that the fur ball hadn't left a mess for her to clean up.  
  
She had to hand it to him, he knew how to stay clean and everything; he also knew how to act like a really annoying little brother. But like every little annoying little brother, he had wormed his way into her heart.  
  
She shook her head and put her clothes an the counter, stripping off and stepping carefully in the already damp tub. She closed the curtain and turned on the hot water, already reaching for the soap to scrub off the last remnants of sleep off her body.  
  
As she was doing so, her hand brushed over a burn mark that she had gotten when she was a baby. It was a bar, about 4 inches wide, that she guessed covered her entire back when she got it; now it only covered her right shoulder blade. She ignored it and continued scrubbing her body clean.  
  
In the time frame of 10 minutes, she had completely cleaned her body and just finished rising out the last suds of shampoo from her hair, so she turned off the taps and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the nearby rack and pat drying everything.  
  
In the 3 minutes it took to do that, she could hear someone stop to rest against the door, talking to someone at the same time; the others had finally started to get up.  
  
She wrapped her hair up in her towel, and pulled on her clothes one at a time, making sure to have everything right before bending down and opening the cupboard beneath the sink, and grabbing the small case of her Goth make up. Standing up again, she opened it and took out her white cover up.  
  
Applying took about 5 minutes of her time; first the white, then the black eye liner, then the purple eye shadow, and then the dark lip stick. Putting it all away, she let her hair down and grabbed Kurt's hair brush; she didn't have one of her own and everyone else didn't both to clean their hair out of theirs.  
  
Combing her hair only took about 30 seconds, which was good, 'cause by then, people had started to bang on the door. She quickly cleaned out the hair brush and put it back in it's proper place, and opened the door, putting a silence to the bangs.  
  
"Like, what took you so long Rogue?" an annoyed Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah! Did you fall in or something?" Even put his two cents in.  
  
"No," she glared at them all. "Ah was jus' doin' wha' Ah always do; gettin' ready fo' school." Then she walked down to her room, the perfect picture of emotionless.  
  
When she had almost reached her door, someone put their hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away, forgetting for a second that she indeed had a shirt on and the person couldn't get hurt. She turned around, only to see Kurt once again.  
  
"Wha' do ya want?" she asked, just wanting to get to her room to her stuff and get the day over with.  
  
"Just vanted to know vhy you don't vant to smile," he looked at her, his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"Cause Ah don't," she snapped, opening her door; Kurt stopped her from entering.  
  
"I saw you smile Gauner," his smile disappeared and his yellow eyes bored into her emerald ones. "So vhy deny it?"  
  
"Doesn't mattah," she glared at him. "Leave mah alone." With that said, she entered her room and slammed the door shut. "Stupid critter..."  
  
"Do you really think that?" someone said. Rogue snapped up, only to see a girl standing at the window. She had waist length almost black brown hair, with amber tips streaking through her chin length bangs and the tips. She was clad in loose black pants with a strange thick belt, a crimson red baggy shirt, and a black cloak made from a light, airy material. She had the hood down, and Rogue could see a black bandana covering her head, one golden hoop earring in one ear and a silver rose stud in the other, and two glowing silver red eyes.  
  
"Who are ya and wha' are ya doin' in mah room!" she screamed at the person.  
  
"I'm Vee," the girl said, looking at her. "Now, do you really think he's just a stupid critter."  
  
"No," Rogue said truthfully. "He's just an annoying critter."  
  
"Thought so," the girl smiled. "Now for what I came for; do you want to learn to control your powers?"  
  
"Wha'?" Rogue couldn't believe this; control her powers? No way. "Ah don' believe ya."  
  
"Believe it," the girl took a step forward. "Alls you have to do is come with me, and I'll teach you how to control your powers."  
  
"All," Rogue looked at the girl unbelievably; but what did she have to lose? "Alright."  
  
"Come," the girl smiled again, and this time Rogue noticed two little stubs of teeth. longer and sharper then the others. "Come l'amico, and you shall learn."  
  
The girl turned and stepped onto the window frame; next, she jumped out, and landed neatly in a nearby tree. Rogue looked around, but couldn't find anything to keep her there, so she followed Vee out, and hoped she was making the right decision. 


	4. New Kid at School

Ello y'all!! I-  
  
Pixie: forget talking!! Write!  
  
Ami: alright alright...  
  
-  
  
New Kid at School  
  
-  
  
"Rogue!" Scott yelled up the stairs. "If you want a ride early, get down now!"  
  
"Just, like, forget it," Kitty said, pulling him by his sleeve outside. "She's going to be late as it is; don't let her, like, make us late."  
  
"Yeah," he gave one last look up the stairs and turned around. "Lets get going."  
  
"I'll stay vere," Kurt said, not moving from his place. "You all go; I'll vait for Gauner."  
  
"Like, sure," Kitty rolled her eyes and left through the door; Scott lingered for a bit.  
  
"Kurt?" he looked up at the leader. "Make sure she's alright, okay?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" the elf asked. "Izn't she alvight?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott started to the door, saying the rest over his shoulder. "But she's been acting strange lately..."  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed under his breath; he blinked, and ported to just outside her door, and knocked. "Gauner?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He opened the door slowly, and peered inside.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He started to panic, upon seeing nothing. He entered the room, and did a quick look around, trying to see if he missed something; he did.  
  
Lying on the desk was a card; an ace of hearts. But that wasn't what caught his eye about it...  
  
The heart had a dragon twisted around it, and was spitting a flame at the top left corner...  
  
But through it all, he thought that he recognized it from somewhere...  
  
An image of a boy, searching the side of a river in the morning sun flashed across his vision, along with the image of a 2 of clubs, a dragon from the bottom left to top left, and another going from top right to bottom right, both staring inward to two white and black clovers.  
  
As fast as it had all flashed in front of his eyes, it was gone.  
  
"Strange," he thought; he picked up the card and put it in his pocket, and looked out the window. He saw Scott still exiting the driveway. He ported his way into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty yelled, surprised and slightly choking on the smell of sulfur. "I, like, thought you were getting Rogue!"  
  
"She's not zere," he said calmly; everyone turned to look at him. Even Scott diverted his attention from the road for a few precious seconds to give him a worried look.  
  
"What!" they all chorused.  
  
"She's not zere," he repeated, looking at each of them in turn. "She left."  
  
"That, like, can't be ture!" Kitty said frantically. "She can't be gone!"  
  
"She'll be back Kätzchen," Kurt smiled at her, glad that he had his image inducer on.  
  
"Like, how do you know?" she stared at him questionably.  
  
"Ich weiß nur.." he breathed, staring back at her.  
  
"What?" she, unfortunately, didn't understand Germen.  
  
"I just know," he repeated in English. "I just know..." In his pocket, he fingered the card...  
  
"I've got to tell the professor!" Jean said, startling them all. She started concentrating, but Kurt stopped her.  
  
"It vont do you any good," he said, looking at her. "She vill be back, I know it," he gave the rest of them another look. "Just believe mich, ja?"  
  
"Alright," Jean said hesitantly. "But we have to tell him when we get back, deal?"  
  
"Geschäft," Kurt smiled, and laid back to enjoy the rest of the ride to school; everyone eyed him warily, as if he had gone crazy.  
  
-  
  
The blond sighed, looking at all the kids around him. He held his books a little tighter to his chest, afraid that they might fall and he would have to pick them up.  
  
"Hello!" someone behind him said; he turned slowly, only to see that it was a girl. One of the ones that had been eyeing him back over in the parking lot. "My name is Laura; what's your name?"  
  
"John," he said carefully, looking everywhere around him as if learning every step of the way. "John Allerdyce," he finally settled his gaze on the girls face, looking at her with menacing eyes. "I'm new here." 


	5. Day Dreaming

Ello!!  
  
Pixie: don't care. Get on with story.  
  
Ami: I HAVE to ask something this time!!  
  
Pixie: fine!  
  
Ami: I was wondering... who are all of Remy's family?? I REALLY would like to know...  
  
Pixie: GREAT!!! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!  
  
-  
  
Day Dreaming  
  
-  
  
Remy sighed, and looked around the airport; Magneto had said that SilverCat was here, and that she took a plane somewhere. Now he had to find her.  
  
Of course, finding the neko-jin just happened to be a specialty of his...  
  
"Damn..." he breathed, looking at the ticket in his hands. "How did Remy get himself into this?"  
  
Looking out the window, he remembered when the two of them had first met...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Remy looked up at the afternoon sky through the thick trees; he was only 9, soon to be 10. He smiled, recalling why he was here.  
  
His brother Henri had been getting on his nerves, so he told the boy that he was in trouble with their mother; Henri had run down the stairs to apologize for what ever he did, and he had made his getaway through an open window and down a tree. How he was happily walking through the bayou...  
  
"Ciao il piccolo ragazzo," he heard someone whispered behind him; whirling around, he came face to face with a girl; silver jumpsuit, thick black belt, and a cat shaped mask.  
  
"Excuse est moi?" he said, not understanding a word he said; he saw the girl grin.  
  
"Excuse is me?" she asked, chucking softly. "French is still a mystery to me..."  
  
"You seem ta understand it well," he said in English; they both at least understood. "Wha' did you say befo'?"  
  
"I said," she smiled, staying well in the shadows. "Hello little boy."  
  
"Le petit garçon?" he spoke in French, forgetting that she might not have been able to understand him. "Je ne suis pas de petit garçon vous......... vous......... le démon!" (translation: little boy? . I am not a little boy you. you. demon!)  
  
"Temper, temper," the girl smiled. "And I am very well a demon," she unraveled her belt, which he soon saw to be a tail, "So don't forget it."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Remy chuckled at the memory; he remembered it fondly. He also remembered when she had first taken him on a trip with her...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Where are we goin'?" he asked the girl, excited that he was going to go with her on a 'trip'.  
  
"Somewhere," she said in her perfect English; she seemed to be perfect in almost everything. "But you have to make sure to stay out of they way and not get in trouble, okay?"  
  
"But wha' Remy goin' ta do fo' une semaine?" he asked, looking at her once again; she laughed.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Hun," she smiled at him. "We're only going for a day, then we'll be back; the rest of the time will be spent in a hotel."  
  
"What?" he was surprised; he told his tante that they would be on the trip for a week. "But you said a week!"  
  
"I know," she leaned back on the truck of the tree, waiting for something. "I'm actually going on a mission; your just coming so that you can see the world for a bit," she peered at him from the corner of her eye. "Plus Magneto is thinking about having you on his team when you're older."  
  
"Qui est Magneto?" he asked; she didn't answer, just stayed silent.  
  
In a few minutes, a large white globe descended from the sky, landing right in front of them; it opened up and she started to climb in. He followed suit.  
  
Slowly, the opening closed, and the light faded.  
  
"Il Magneto è un uomo malvagio.." she whispered once the light was completely gone. "Un uomo molto malvagio.."  
  
Remy didn't even bother to ask what that meant; it was obvious that she didn't want to think of this 'Magneto' much.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
"Flight number 13B is ready to be boarded!" a cheery voice chirped over the microphone. "Please board now!"  
  
Looking down at his ticket again, he saw that it was indeed, number 13B; groaning he stood up and started walking towards the catwalk.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Happy birthday Remy!" everyone yelled as he entered the dinning room; she smiled, for all their benefits; but help but think that the day wouldn't be complete without SilverCat... or as he had started calling her, mon petit chat.  
  
"Is something wrong Remy?" Henri asked.  
  
"Non," he replied, smiling. "Everyt'in' is fine." They all heard someone knock at the door, "Remy will get it!" Remy rushed to the door, not bothering that everyone was giving him strange looks.  
  
He opened the door, and paused for a second to smile, before he hugged the person at the door.  
  
"Please!" the person choked. "I need to breathe!"  
  
"Oops," he let go of her and backed up a bit. "Pardon."  
  
"That's alright il ragazzo di compleanno," she smiled warmly at him; it was the first time he could ever remember seeing her do so. (translation: birthday boy)  
  
"Une fille Italienne?" someone said behind him; he turned around to see his father. "You know how ta pick 'em Remy my boy."  
  
"Je suis désolé," she smiled sweetly at his father. "Mais ce que jamais la fille que vous avez planifiée pour votre fils que vous pouvez continuer à essayer à monipulate votre faire; bien que je doute que n'importe quelle fille avec un demi cerveau écoutera." Everyone gasps at what she said; Remy was more surprised that she spook perfect French as well. (translation: I am sorry ......... But what ever girl that you planned for your son you can continue to try to manipulate; well I doubt that any girl with a half brain will listen.)  
  
"Qui jamais vous êtes la fille," his father growled, everyone looked at him. "Vous me partez le fils seul! Battre il vous le rat de rue!" the silence was deadly. (translation: Who ever you are girl ....... You leave me son alone! Beat it you street rat!)  
  
She just stared at the him for a minute, and turned back to Remy.  
  
"Here," she whispered to him, pushing a deck of cards into his hands. "I have a matching deck; now we shall always be a pair."  
  
And without a second glance, she turned around and left, not bothering to say good bye... or happy birthday...  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Remy sat down, and for a brief moment, tried to remember when he actually got on the plane; he gave up quickly and fished around his belt for a case. He flipped it opened and fingered the edges of the cards there.  
  
He started counting them; he always did.  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3...  
  
His mind strayed back and forth, remembering all the times that they had together; after the fight her and his father had, she had come for a few meals and had met the rest of the family; his father always thought the same of her though...  
  
32...  
  
33...  
  
34...  
  
He surprised himself at how far he had counted without realizing it. He searched his mind for a second, but then stopped, knowing that he could go on thinking of one thing that seemed to last a second for him, but lasted a minute or more for everyone else.  
  
49...  
  
50...  
  
51...  
  
52...  
  
53...  
  
There wasn't anymore...  
  
He sighed, remembering what happened to the last card...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The devil boy laughed as she was getting ready to kill him, and he instinctively pulled out one of his cards; then she fell.  
  
He dropped the card, not caring about anything but his friend, and caught her before she even touched the earth.  
  
"Wha's wrong petit chat?" he asked worridly.  
  
"'Nothing,'" she said, pushing herself up; Remy was confused. He heard her voice both in his head and out loud. "Kurt Wagner?"  
  
"Vow zid you know?" the devil asked; he had stepped back, in what he guessed to be fright.  
  
"Now I know why Magneto said that you were to either join or be killed..." she breathed.  
  
"Vho iz Magneto?" the devil asked again. "Vhy does he vant me zead?"  
  
"Long story enfant," he took her knife and stared to the boy, fully intent on doing the job for her if it ment leaving; he just didn't like the guy. "And you won't be here to hear it."  
  
"No," he used her tail to lift the devil off the ground. "He lives."  
  
"What!?!" he screamed at her; for the first time ever, he was angry at her. "We have a job to do!"  
  
"I connected with him Gambit," she hissed at him; time froze in his mind. She had never called him gambit. Gambit was something that was sacrificed to be used in a greater ploy in life; was he something like that? Something that could be spared? He sprung back to earth, and heard her say, "I'll think about it."  
  
He assumed the worst.  
  
"Oh great," he rolled his eyes, his anger forgotten; now it was self dread. "Enough with the romance business. We have to go before Magneto finds out that we -or should I say you- refused to do what he said."  
  
She nodded at him, as if feeling him pain, and lead them back into the shadows... back to the mighty white globe...  
  
He climbed in first this time, not wanted to speak to her.  
  
She didn't follow.  
  
"Gambit," she said again; his eyes snapped up to look at her. It was his name now... Gambit... "Don't feel like you can be destroyed and not cared about; I am that person. You are merely the replacement."  
  
"Wha do you mean?" this had come to a shock.  
  
"I mean," she closed her eyes, stepping back a bit. "That I'm leaving, and you'll have to take my place with Magneto; go under the name Gambit. You know how to do that move in chess anyways."  
  
"Oui," he agreed. "But where are you goin'?"  
  
"I," she looked up. "I don't know."  
  
"Wha' do you mean?"  
  
"I've known that I've had to leave for awhile now; things I have recently learned from my past. Magneto knows to. He has been trying to prevent me from leaving... but now that I have connected with his only resort, I must go..."  
  
"Wha-" she silenced him by reaching into the globe and placing her fingers on two small scars that had appeared a month prior.  
  
"These are marks from me," she smiled, and he saw her fangs again. "You are the first to get the mark and live; we shall share a small bond, nothing serious at all. Sooner or later you will come to recognize it in the back of your mind, but it may not do you good. But still; this means I must, and will, protect you with my live."  
  
He could do nothing but stare at her as she melted into the shadows...  
  
The globe started to close, and he grabbed his deck of card. Quickly, he shuffled through them, counting them in his head.  
  
The light disappeared.  
  
"53," he whispered in the dark, holding the dragon deck. "I'm missing that stupid 2 of clubs..."  
  
//End Flashback// 


	6. Into the Bayou

Hey peoples!! Well, I'm guessing that you all know who Vee is.  
  
Pixie: who cares? GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Ami: okay... either you really like the Fic or you really hate it...  
  
Pixie: IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE ALL THIS WAITING!!! CAN'T YOU JUST TELL THEM THAT VEE IS-  
  
Ami: *put gag on her and ties her in chair* shut up!!  
  
-  
  
Into the Bayou  
  
-  
  
"Wake up l'amico," Vee whispered to a sleeping Rogue. "The plane has landed."  
  
"Wha' da a want?" Rogue mumbled in her sleepy haze. "Go away..."  
  
"Wake up," Vee smiled at the girl. "We have to get off the plane."  
  
"Fine," Rogue finally opened her eyes. "Ah'm gettin' up."  
  
"Good," Vee stood up to her full height. "Let's go."  
  
"Where are we?" Rogue asked, blinking away the last 'grains of magical dust from the sandman'.  
  
"New Orleans," Vee smiled, remembering many fond memories. "Home in good old New Orleans."  
  
"N'Arwlens?" Rogue repeated in her Southern drawl. "Why are we in N'Arwlens?"  
  
"I have some friends here," Vee answered, starting down the crowded aisle to slowly but surely get to the door. "They'll let us stay with them for sure."  
  
"Alright," Rogue stood up as well, following the girl out. "Ah guess."  
  
"You can't guess anything," Vee said, her back to her. "You have to be sure of every act you make; you may have all your doubts before you act, not while you're acting."  
  
"So Ah can jus' go back to the institute righ' now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You're already acting," Vee said; they were actually almost at the doorway out of the crowded hell hole... "If you had wanted you, you should have stayed at the institute in the first place.  
  
Rogue didn't say a word, just followed her off the airplane and into the New Orleans Airport. In another few minutes, they were outside, walking in the early morning sun, still in silence.  
  
Finally, when they were about a block away from the airport, Rogue decided that the silence was now unbearable...  
  
"Where are we goin'?" she wondered aloud. "An' do we have to walk the entire way?"  
  
"Here," Vee stopped in front of a small mechanics shop, and looked into a window. "First we're going here."  
  
She took the single step to the door and opened it, walking confidently into the room. Rogue followed her.  
  
"Would ya like somet'ing!" someone yelled from another room.  
  
"Yeah Lapin!" Vee yelled back, smiling. "It would be nice if you got your skinny little-"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rogue even smiled as a red haired boy came into the room and engulfed Vee in a hug. "An' where have you been bonne poire de sang?"  
  
"Around," Vee smiled at him, hugging him back. "My friend is here for training; think Jean-Luc would mind?"  
  
"Well... let me t'ink," the boy -Lapin- said. "What did he call you last year..."  
  
"Un sans intelligence petit rat de rue," Vee said. "Now... I need to borrow a bike." (translation: a mindless little street rat.)  
  
"Sure t'ing," Lapin smiled at the two of them, and leaned over to the wall, pulling off a set of keys. "Here is de keys to your bike."  
  
"Thanks," she leaned forward and gave him a little peek on the cheek; he blushed lightly. "Say hi to everyone for me."  
  
Without even a goodbye, she turned around and took Rogue back out the door.  
  
"He yo'r boyfriend?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," she could see her grin slightly. "Just a friend."  
  
"How is it tha' all people say tha'?"  
  
"Because it's true?"  
  
"Maybe... nevah thought of it tha' way."  
  
Vee laughed.  
  
"Soon enough you will learn to think of everything before you act," she saw Vee smile again. "Or at least the best way."  
  
"Yeah, whatevah," Rogue rolled her eyes, and saw the bike. "Tha' wha' we ridin'?"  
  
"Yes," Vee smiled, taking off the only helmet and giving it to Rogue. "Put this on."  
  
Rogue just listened to her, and climbed on behind her.  
  
"Hold on," she could hear the grin on her face. "This is going to be one hell of a ride..." And they were speeding off.  
  
Rogue watched people and streets fly by; never once did they seem to come across a red light. She watched as trees zoomed past her sight and could have sworn to have seen a bird. And all to soon it ended; how long was she watching the scenery?  
  
15 minutes, probably.  
  
"Here," Rogue shakily got off the bike, and looked around.  
  
They were in front of a mansion; in the back Rogue thought she could see a forest or something, but she rubbed it off as some sort of trick.  
  
"Come on," Vee got off the bike. "We still have to introduce you to everyone."  
  
"We??" Rogue was confused. "Is there someone else tha' gonna be here ya help ya?"  
  
"Yeah," Vee started walking around the mansion seemingly uninterested. "Gambit will be here in two or three hours."  
  
"Gambit?" she recognized the name... "Doesn't he work for Magneto?!?"  
  
"Yes," Vee didn't look back at her just entered the large mass of trees that was near the side of the mansion; it was a bayou. "Now come; training begins." 


End file.
